Winter to Summer
by Clato 27
Summary: A series of (somewhat unrelated) one-shots centering around Bucky and Steve's friendship after the events of Winter Soldier. Featuring other Avengers in some chapters. Submit your own prompt.
1. 1

1

Prompt: Reuniting

Steve and Sam looked for Bucky for six months with no avail. They looked everywhere, but it was like he dropped of the face of the earth. But Steve Rodgers hadn't given up hope.

Not a lot has happened since the fall of SHEILD. Natasha was still out looking for a new cover and he was pretty sure Clint had joined her. Sam was in DC, Fury was nowhere to be found and the rest of the Avengers were to busy to take time to check up on the semi-depressed Captain. Steve didn't mind to much though, he liked quiet.

He just wished Bucky was in the bedroom next to his enjoying it to.

It was a hot night in Brooklyn and Steve was just laying on his bed, the AC cranked up to high and trying to sleep. Sleep was something he still had problems with because of his marshmallow of a mattress and the haunting dreams of Winter Soldier Bucky trying to kill him.

A knock on the door brought Steve out of his somewhat asleep state. His old fashioned clock read almost two in the morning as he pulled himself out of bed and shuffled to the door. He cursed himself for thinking maybe it could be Bucky on the other side of the door.

But when he opened the door, his heart didn't sink in his chest like it usually did because Bucky was standing in the hallway. It wasn't the same Bucky he remembered, standing tall with his hands in his pockets and a crocked smile on his face, but it was Bucky and that's all he really needed.

"Hey, punk," Bucky said, his voice barely over a whisper. The next thing either of them knew they were in each other's arms, holding on like there was no tomorrow. "You got taller," Bucky said.

"Yeah," Steve breathed and they just stood there for a long while, holding each other, and remembering what it was like to have a best friend.

**A/N: so yeah that happened. This will probably just be updated when I have inspiration or not ever. I don't know. Anyway, this is like submit your own prompt and then I'll try to write it. I have like two ideas now so I would really love more. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you didn't cry to much. **


	2. 2

2

Prompt: Old Bucky

Steve wasn't sure if it was some gradual thing that he had just noticed now or if this literally happened over night.

It was like every other morning in their apartment. He woke up first, made a pot of coffee, banged on Bucky's door a few times, and then sat down to read the newspaper. Then Bucky would come out, rubbing his eyes and yawning a few times before sitting down and eating a bowl of cereal Stave had made him.

Steve glanced at him for less then a second. "Morning, Buck."

"Morning, Stevie," Bucky replied. Then it was silence again. Then he heard Bucky's chair scrape against the floor and his best friend pad across the kitchen to the coffee pot. "You wanna cup?"

Steve looked at him then, like got a good look, and felt like he went back in time. Bucky's hair was short again (it had been for a few weeks now) and in the same style as it was during the war. He was standing tall, his back almost perfectly straight, unlike the Winter Soldier who always seemed to be slumped over in shame. He looked proud, like the old Bucky.

"Yeah, I'd like some," he said and watched as Bucky pour coffee into the mugs and sit back down.

"What are you starin' at me for, punk?"

Steve shook his head slightly and looked back down at his paper. "No reason, you just kind of look like the old Bucky."

Bucky just snorted. "Well, yeah. That's the whole point of the haircut, dumbass."


	3. 3

3

Prompt: Snapchat

Tony making Bucky a phone was a partly a joke. He thought it would live on his bedside table, fully charged, and only used when they went on a mission like Steve's.

Boy was Tony wrong.

He learned that when he was with Clint and Steve one day. They were hanging out in his lab, talking about bananas and how they tasted different from back in the bananas in the 40s.

Steve had one in his mouth and making a face of discuss. He looked like an idiot and Clint snapped a photo. Steve didn't notice, but Tony did. He also saw Clint hit the small arrow in the corner and the name sergeantbuchanan before sending it.

"Is that snapchat?" Tony asked and Clint gave him a look.

"What's snapchat?" He asked before getting up and leaving.

Then he looked at Steve, who was still eating the "weird" tasting banana. "How'd you piss him off?"

Tony shrugged, a bit confused. It wasn't until a week later that he found out the whole story.

* * *

><p>He was working on Bucky's arm, trying to get the last bit of HYDRA programming out of it, while Natasha was playing with some guns on the other side of the lab.<p>

He looked up from the arm for a second to ask James a question when said assassin snapped a picture of Natasha with his phone. Again, he clicked the arrow at the bottom of the screen and sent it to birdboyclint. A few seconds later, Bucky received a snap back, but instead of seeing Clint's idiotic face, he saw a picture of Steve, bent over and drawing in a sketch book. Bucky chuckled and sent him another picture of Natasha.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, curious to what his two friends were doing.

Bucky turned, looking at him wide eyed. "Uhh..." He trailed off. He looked cautiously at Natasha, who couldn't hear them because of the earbuds in her ears. "You can't tell anyone of this ok," he said seriously.

"Ok?"

"Clint and I have been sending pictures of Natasha and Steve to each other using this application thing. It's called snapchat. I don't get how it works, but it's handy," James explained before turning back to his phone.

Tony went back to the arm. "Hey, Sarg," he said and Bucky looked up.

"Yeah?"

"You think I can get in on this?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Steve looked up when he heard Tony's phone vibrate on the table. Tony picked it up, sliding the notification to the right so he could see the snapchat.<p>

"Was that something from Bucky? Is he in trouble?" Steve asked, concerned.

"He's fine, Cap. Just go back to sketching," agony replied and the Captain did as he was told.

Tony smiled as he saw the picture of Pepper eating Chinese food light up the screen. He quickly snapped a picture of Steve and sent it back to Bucky.

**A/N: yeah, so I am running out of prompts so if someone could please submit one that would be amazing! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
